Stepping motors are known having several pairs of stators and rotors designed for axial flux. In these constructions the pole faces of the stator poles and the rotor teeth respectively are of equal configuration and size. Thus, the length of the torque generating intersecting line remains the same throughout that part of the rotor movement during which each of the rotor teeth are above the respective stator pole. Furthermore, stepping motors of the known type must be constructed so that there is some phase displacement between the driving magnetic stator field and the rotor movement. In some cases, this phase displacement is caused by rotor slip or lag due to increasing load. At comparatively low stepping frequencies no problems are encountered with a small phase displacement, however at high stepping frequencies serious problems arise in that phase displacement at high stepping frequencies may cause the motor to stop operating, or even reverse its direction of movement.